


Subtlety In Awkward Clumps

by loki_scribe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Next Generation, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_scribe/pseuds/loki_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It amuses him when they try to be discreet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety In Awkward Clumps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "kiddies" theme on comment_fic

For several years now, Lucius's grandson had been an endless source of fascination. Scorpius would, of course, have hotly denied everything that Lucius watched with a small smirk on his face.

The halfhearted volley of insults in Diagon Alley while their faces clearly begged each others' forgiveness.

The careful politeness in Scorpius's letter home, when he said he wished to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays to study for his O.W.L.s.

The sudden static cling in the air should Lucius step into the garden to find the youngest Potter boy sitting carefully as far away from Scorpius as possible when they were sharing a bench.

The way they rolled their eyes in tandem whenever Draco looked at them and opened his mouth.

Honestly, while he had to give Scorpius that Albus Severus was never referred to as anything but an ally in the Malfoy household, Lucius occasionally had to wonder if his grandson thought he was blind.

Lucius wasn't entirely certain  _why_  they occasionally tried to be discreet. It was either because Albus Severus was the son of blood traitors or because they were both boys.

Lucius couldn't say his grandson's choice of partner  _pleased_  him, but he was too old to get up in arms about it. That was the father's job and not the grandfather's, and one Draco was admirably good at when he found the time and energy to address the problem of Scorpius's boyfriend. The Potters were a respected family these days, and while power was second to purity, Lucius respected that Scorpius had chosen someone with influence as much as he might quietly hate the boy's family.

As for the latter . . . well, Lucius may have honest love for Narcissa, but he was well aware that some marriages were for the sake of children alone, as one spouse preferred their own sex. These days, he knew there might not be a cordial but loveless marriage, and it was another thing that didn't precisely  _please_  him, but it was another thing for Draco to worry about and not Lucius.

But the main reason Lucius wasn't certain why his teenage grandson made any attempt at being discreet was that he was so  _bad_  at it.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Lucius mellowed a _lot._


End file.
